falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Blackjack (Project Horizons)
Blackjack is a white Unicorn mare with a black and red mane. She is the lead protagonist in Project Horizons. Once a resident in Stable 99 (Project Horizons) where she worked as a security mare. Background Blackjack was a Security Mare in the extremely matriarichal Stable 99. While she followed security detail, most of her time she spends wishing for something more exciting to do, often involved in playing cards, chasing after Midnight, and generally getting into trouble. When the Overmare sold out the stable to Raiders she fought her way out to the "Equestrian Wasteland", aided by P-21 , to save her stable. Personality Blackjack is not a smart pony. Just like Littlepip she has a tendancy to dive headfirst into conflict and often enough makes "half"-plans and improvises as they are unfolded unlike the latter. She is an alcoholic. Her preferred drink is "Wild Pegasus Whiskey", (but does not shy away from others when no Pegasus is at hoof) and has a habit of finishing off bottles quickly, leading to many hilarious and dangerous situations. She also displays something of a "Pinkie-Sense"; getting mane itches of varying degrees of intensity in regards to her current situation. She habitually peeks into memory orbs, being curious of the 200 years past Great War. Her skills of Repair, Lockpicking and Science are mediocre but she is shown to have skill in picking locks with telekenesis. Her proficiency in firearms is notable (listed as Small Guns being 100 in a footnote by Somber), being capable with most every kind except heavy weapons. She prefers an "up close" approach mirrored by her deadly use of hooves, melee, and shotguns. Blackjack uses a Marksman Carbine for intermediate engagements and spotting, and used a deadly-sharp Dragon Claw in pony-to-pony engagements. After the loss of her dragon claw, she began carrying a samurai sword. Blackjack used to allow the colors of markers of her pipbuck to guide her moral combat decisions. "Red it's Dead. Yellow be Mellow." Following several incidents she has changed this to "I don't want to kill you if I don't have to." She can be a very friendly pony to be around and is willing to help anypony in need. Blackjack has excellent charisma, being able to befriend a wide group of wasteland warriors. Oddly enough they all, including herself, have some sort of emotional problem having been hurt or damaged in some way. This is commented on a few times as P-21 asks "''Blackjack, are you trying to turn us into the deadliest band of angsty whiny ponies to wander the Wasteland?" Blackjack is bisexual as shown by her previous endeavours in Stable 99, but had recently been in a brief and intimate relationship with Morning Glory until her decision to abandon her friends in an attempted suicide (which is stopped by a combination of dumb luck and Watcher's timely arrival). Upon her return and admitting these things, Glory is happy to see Blackjack alive but having had her heart broken, she will "require some time". Blackjack carries the heavy burden of wanting to help everypony in the Wasteland, either by changing them or assisting them. This desire which has become her defining trait brings along a slew of emotional problems. She is consistantly haunted by the image of "The Dealer", an old, card-shuffling buck that reminds Blackjack of all the wrong she has committed, preying on her guilt to torment her. His presence has grown to the point where Blackjack has openly conversed with him and mistaken her friends as the blue, straw-hatted pony, admitting to herself and her friends that she is a "little crazy". Appearance Blackjack has a black and red mane with a white coat. Her eyes (prior to losing them), having been contaminated by radiation, allowed her to see clearly in the dark, giving them a yellow, ghoul-ish glow. Due to her security barding, most ponies across the Wasteland recognize her as "Security", a name given to Blackjack by DJ-PON3. As a result of repeated exposure to Taint, Enervation, and Hydra, Blackjack becomes severely ill. She becomes cancerous, has her bones softened (necessitating the use of large metal braces), and eventually loses both eyes and all four limbs. After to succumbing to taint, wounds and the loss of all her legs (including some extra ones she had gained via mutation), Blackjack fell into a state of near-death for 8 hours, before Glory used Rampage's circulatory system to keep her alive. In order to sustain her, Blackjack was given multiple cybernetic organs and limbs by Silver Stripe Silver Stripe with the aid of the Project Steelpony data Blackjack had previously given her. She had most of her organs replaced, including a synthetic stomach that can, alongside normal food, ingest the scrap metal and gemstones necessary to keep the suit running. Her legs were replaced with white metal limbs, which notably included fingers; a feature implemented by Rover. All of her cybernetics were integrated into her Pipbuck (embedded in her foreleg) and utilized her eyes forward sparkle to notify her of their status. Skills It is noted that Blackjack is Extremely Lucky her S.P.E.C.I.A.L. should be at least 8+. -Melee Weapons -Small Guns -Perks etc. Weaponry Blackjack is an avid gun enthusiast. Her primary weapon throughout the beginning of her journey was a combat shotgun. She has also picked up a veritable array of unique weapons including... Duty and Sacrifice - A pair of Revolvers that were found in Miramare air station Trottenheimers Folly - An experimental gun that fires rounds, filled with taint. Folly is extremely powerful but is dangerous to use as it infuses it's user with some of the taint from inside the rounds. Vigilance - A family heirloom, passed down from the first security mare, Card Trick. Blackjack retrieves the pistol when she returns to Stable 99. Vigilance is her primary sidearm. Taurus Rifle - A unique hunting rifle that once belonged to the Zodiac Taurus. Blackjack frequently uses it's scope to see far off enemies. Dragon Claw - An ancient fossilized bone of an ancient dragon. Found within the Hoofington Natural history museum. The claw was destroyed by an Enclave beam weapon Relationships P-21 (Project Horizons) - P-21 came from the same stable as Blackjack. Events that occured in the past raised tensions between them but were settled over time. Despite these tensions, the two have shared an intimate love/hate relationship and have become nigh inseperable as companions. Following her own experience aboard Thrush's ship when it is attacked by raiders, Blackjack is able to preoccupy the raiders from finding Scotch Tape. This leads to P-21 forgiving Blackjack for the wrongs she committed against him having been wronged herself. Morning Glory (Project Horizons) - They both love each other. Before, Blackjack found Glory hiding in a small hole under a terminal for almost a week from raiders. She then tried to offer help to Glory, who slowly adjusted to following Blackjack around the wasteland. Before she knew it, Blackjack has subconsciously favored Glory in many scenarios (the part where the party got separated in a train tunnel, where Blackjack chose to find Glory first, for example). Glory asked Blackjack whether she felt the same "feeling" for her, who answered she might not want to feel that way since she fear she may just used Glory for sex. Eventually, Blackjack came to the conclusion that she loved Glory. Inevitably, they do have had intimate courtships during their adventures, in which one of them, which was suggested by Glory's sister Dusk , may induce "kinks" in general non-wasteland standards, and may induce the fact that they both enjoy it. Arloste 'Rampage' (Project Horizons) - During their first meeting, Rampage was ordered by Big Daddy to try recruit Blackjack into the Reaper family due to the latter's heroic acts. Rampage gradually wished willingly to follow Blackjack in her "stupid" adventures and eventually magical friendship arose. When Arloste loses her sanity, it is often Blackjack who must put several loads of bullets into the former's skull to try and keep her from killing innocent ponies. Blackjack both fears and sympathize with Rampage of her instability, loss, and inability to understand herself of the infernal trap within immortality. Lacunae (Project Horizons) - Blackjack met Lacunae when she entered her newly acquired home in Chapel. Blackjack learned that Lacunae had been observing her for some time, explaining the mysterious figure Blackjack had sometimes seen following her. Lacunae is an Alicorn and part of the Unity Alicorns, she acts as the Goddess's eyes and ears in Hoofington, and is there to make sure Blackjack fulfills her promises to the Goddess. Lacunae specializes in heavy weapons, miniguns in particular. Notes & Trivia *Blackjack has collected 5 statuettes so far they are Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. *After suffering massive physical trauma due to a variety of ailments, most especially taint, Blackjack succumbed to her injuries on the deck of Thrush's ship at recent chapters. She has however recovered with the assistance of Project Steelpony, making her a cyberpony. *It is quite possible that Blackjack shares lineage with one of the six Ministry Mares, most likely Twilight Sparkle, as the cases holding the ammunition for Folly were those designed to be magically secure against all but the Mares themselves and close relatives. Gallery Blackjackmorninggloryshytalon.png Shytalonblackjackscotchtape.png Mechstationblackjackencounter.png Mechstationblackjackp21.png Blakcjackinatubmechstation.png Crusadersblackjack.png Blackjackdealersins.png Blackjackmechstationdeusencounter.png Blackjackscotchtape.jpg OP2 7132.png Toasterrepairponyblackjack.png Category:Project Horizons Main Characters Category:Crusaders (Project Horizons) Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Unicorns Category:Cyborgs